Black Velvet
by Illyy Bells
Summary: His lips are on yours within seconds but it feels like forever. His hands on your back are no longer light and soft but firm leaving trails of heat behind. He picks you up into his arms, as if you weigh nothing at all and carries you off to the bedroom...


Ok, the moment you have all been waiting for, here it is. I give to you...Black Velvet. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song, black velvet. I do not own any characters from Instant Star. I do not own Tim, but I do use him from time to time. :spanks Tim: He owns me.

* * *

**_Black Velvet and that little boy smile  
Black Velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that will bring you to your knees  
Black Velvet, if you please..._**

The lyrics leave your lips as soon as they enter your mind. You love the feeling of the strings rippling under your fingertips as you strum the perfect chords. He's listening to you, never taking his gaze from you. As you continue to sing out the melody in your heart, last night, your inspiration, replays in your mind.

**_The boy could sing..._**

You woke up to the sounds of guitar strumming and singing coming from the living room. You left the warmth of the bed, to walk down the cold wood surface of the hallway. He sat on the head rest of the black leather couch, the guitar cradled in his arms against his shirtless chest. His deep angelic voice sung out what came to mind.

When he saw you, he placed the guitar down, and opened his arms. You snuggled up against him, your head rested on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart. He rubbed your back with the tips of his fingers and when you looked up at him something changed. A hungry, almost longing look reflected from his eyes. His lips were on yours within seconds. His hands, now no longer light and soft, but now became firmer, leaving behind trails of heat.

He picked you up into his arms and carried you off into the bedroom. He set you back on your feet, and brought his lips back to yours. You tangled your fingers in his hair while he torturously kissed his way from your lips, under your ear and down between your neck and shoulder, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin.

**_Knew how to move everything..._**

He started to rock his hips gently against yours and you let your body slowly sway with his. His hands slid to the hem of your black tank top and you lifted your arms allowing him to remove it. His fingers ran over the bare skin of your back, down, around and over your stomach, to caress your breasts, spreading a delicious heat through your body.

Your hands brushed over his chest. You loved the feel of his abs quivering beneath your heated touch. Then you were in his arms again as he carried you over to the bed. He laid you down gently and his mouth started to assault your body.

_**Always wanting more...**_

You moaned, arching your back when he took one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking gently at first, then rougher, running his tongue over the tip. He let out a hiss when you scraped your nails down his back, you smiled to yourself. Hot open mouth kisses were trailed down to your stomach. He stopped when he reached the top of your pajama bottoms.

He looked up at you, silently asking permission. You gave it, lifting your hips up slightly as he slowly pulled them down. His hands, so gentle and feather light caressed the inside of your thighs, spreading them apart. You whimpered when the tips of his fingers brushed against your wet center. His gaze met yours again as he slid off your panties. He parted your legs wider and lowered his head down to your folds, tasting you.

He teased you, almost penetratingly so. When he did slide his velvety tongue inside of you, you cried out from the pleasurable feeling. He removed his tongue, only to replace it with one of his fingers, and then two crossed together. The rough skin from his guitar playing made such an amazing friction. He moved them in and out slowly, your hips rocking to the rhythm he set.

_**He's leave you longing for...**_

The room was filled with the sounds of your heavy breathing. You were on the brink of coming when he stopped and pulled out his fingers. A whimper escaped from your lips, swollen from kissing. You wanted; you needed to release all you're pent up tension.

Mesmerized, you watched as he brought his finger to your lips. You took it in your mouth, sucking on it, tasting yourself on him. He groaned, his eyes closing, when you bit down gently on the tip. The bed rose from the loss of weight, as he stood to remove his pants, releasing his erection from its confines.

He crawled back onto the bed and stalked up your body to bring his lips down to yours. His tongue swept across your bottom lip, begging and demanding for entrance. You couldn't deny him. You opened your mouth, allowing his tongue to dominate yours.

You cradled his body between your legs, feeling him positioned at your entrance. You pushed your hips forward, telling him you needed him inside you now. He pushed inside slowly, teasing you and you groaned in frustration. Slowly, he pulled out and thrusts himself back in. His slowness drove you insane and he knew it.

You growled when he slowly pulled out again. You tightened your walls around him, rebelling in the friction it brought. Once more of that was all it took for him to give in. He glided his hand down your thigh, guiding it around his back. He repeated this with your other leg, rubbing and massaging your thigh. He pulled out all the way to slam back inside you. You couldn't hold back the whimpers and moans of pleasure as you felt your impending orgasm.

He brought his hand down to where you were joined, finding your clit, he rubbed it, eliciting small screams from you as you came. His lips were on yours, sucking and biting at them. He was still thrusting, his erection throbbing inside you. You felt the tension build again. When it unraveled you came hard screaming his name. Your release brought his and he hissed, spilling his seed inside you.

He groaned as he rolled over, pulling you on top of him. You snuggled up against him, the way you did before in the living room, with your head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart.

_**Black Velvet and that little boy smile  
Black Velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that will bring you to your knees...**_

You looked back at Tommy and saw the familiar, hungry, longing look on his face. Standing up, you pushed him so his back faced flat on the couch. Straddling him, you bent down, nipping at his earlobe before you whispered huskily in his ear...

**Black Velvet, if you please...**

* * *

Yea, so that review button is looking mighty fine right now...


End file.
